


【左游/了游】人设：海盗/吸血鬼

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 旧文补档了游pwp，不讲道理的里番幼作设定随意来的ooc不可避
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 1





	【左游/了游】人设：海盗/吸血鬼

蜡烛虚弱的火苗随着波浪的节奏摇曳着，终于在落地的闷响中沉入黑暗。  
至此，船舱完全陷入夜晚的世界。  
诡异的“歌声”还在不远处回响。年轻的海盗将身体蜷缩在木桶后，死命用破布堵住耳朵。  
他们已经在海上转悠了两周，期间也遇过了一艘商船。现在船正在去电庭湾的路上，准备找个黑港口停靠一晚换些补给。  
这是条古航线，传说中哥○○走过的，别说什么海妖水怪，大风大浪都少有。  
也就是这条航道，白天风平浪静地伪装着，夜晚风浪却毫无预兆就狂起来。一初次出海的新人甚至一个踉跄翻下了栏杆，连带着偷出来的一大块奶酪一起不知所踪。  
生意不景气，日子也难过。了见分不清其他船员是更为这名新同伴难过还是更心疼奶酪。也许这本身也没什么区别，在这一行。  
什么叫做祸不单行，离目的地不足半天又起了雾，模糊又缥缈地，远处传来女人的声音。  
见识少的年轻海盗们正吃惊，又带着欣喜。年长的大副却大叫起来。“是塞壬！”  
他晚了一步。几个毫无防备的海贼已经中了招，虚浮着脚步提着刀胡乱挥舞。了见反应快，强撑住胀痛的脑子快速关上门插了门闩。除此以外连靠住门的力气都没有了，堪堪扶着酒桶站住。外面那受到蛊惑的海盗力气也相当大，一击之下牛耳刀尖儿都穿过木门露了出来。  
好在他也再拔不出那把刀，也没有别的方法把门强行打开。  
破旧的海盗船可没什么隔音效果可言，但关上门用外套等各种能摸到的布料抱住脑袋也能管点事。歌声渐渐停了，了见不清楚到底是有经验的老船员们解决了这次危机还是什么，刚想放下布料，可他很快听到了一些难以描述的声音。  
没有光源的封闭房间，视觉被完全阻断。若有若无的声音无限延长。他也听过一些关于这些女人模样的怪物的传说，吃人来繁衍什么的……没想到是这样。也不是没想到，单纯是觉得那些水手的荤笑话过于粗俗罢了。  
反正也只是找个地方躲一躲，这个时间与地点能接纳自己这种来历不明的人的，也就是海盗了吧。  
目不能视，耳朵被不太妙的东西塞满，人类的感官自然捕捉不到空间里多出的另一个体。  
“你脸好红。”男孩的声音。了见被他吓了一跳，循着声源转过头，才隐约看到惨白的形状从影子里透出来，好看的绿色眼睛闪着幽光。男孩小心避开有积水的地方，牛皮小靴子踩在木板上发出脆响。像个中世纪的贵族。然后他轻哼了一声，了见仿佛看到他皱起鼻子。“你这是在哪？好难闻。”  
“船舱。”鸿上了见扶着木墙站起来，整了整领子。没想到这家伙还能跟到这里来——但他习惯于在别人面前留有余裕，即使这小东西并不比他年幼多少。  
黑夜的小领主试图用手臂撑起身体坐到酒桶上，但尝试了一下就放弃了。展开黑影构成的翅膀——这是了见猜测的，因为他听到轻微的，拍击空气的声音。  
体型太小是一方面，翅膀相对这狭小的空间也很不方便。了见听到他扑腾着，废了番功夫才坐上去，然后踢倒了凳子。  
“喂，藤——”了见慌忙压低声音，“会被听到！”像是要证实他的话，外面窸窸窣窣的动静停了下来。  
“塞壬而已。”游作倒满不在意地摇头。“说起来，你应该知道我是来干什么的？”  
“干什么的？”了见翻了个白眼。“能先把当下的问题解决了吗？就算我并不打算为外面的水手们负什么责任，没了他们我也不能活着回到陆地。”  
“有道理。”藤木游作点着头，鬼火一样的眼睛上下晃动。“可惜恕我能力有限，人类的精神太脆弱了，被塞壬完全控制过就没活下去的可能。”  
他从酒桶上跳下来，也不理这一顿到底能发出多大声音。“了见……你不记得了？你不也一样？”  
吸血鬼男孩向海盗一步步靠近，海盗却无处可退。下意识抬起以保护自己的右手被拉低，男孩握着他脏兮兮的手，也不顾白衬衫是否会被沾脏。像个绅士一样亲吻手背，邀请人与自己共舞一曲。  
他可不是什么绅士——鸿上了见深知这一点。现在也是，被亲吻的地方已经传来了痛感。他能感觉到属于自身的一部分热度被带走，取而代之的是异常的炽热，随着脉搏的鼓动扩散向每个角落。  
一种非人类的冲动怂恿着他，这又的的确确是人类的本能。了见想闭上眼不去面对自己过于坦诚的反应，可闭上眼只会让这不安的麻木催化得更快。痛只有一瞬间，很快异常的，夹着某种愉快的洪流便淹没了它。直到右臂传来布料撕裂的声音，鸿上了见才注意到伤口的不断移动。  
肘窝被细细吮着，然后到腋窝侧面。他甚至不时吻两下，故意亲得很响。了见猜测游作的身高已经差不多到极限了，就半蹲下来。膝盖才弯一点又被推着压倒在木板上。  
“你就迁就我。”游作爬上来，细细舔着了见颈侧。了见听到他窃笑的抽气声。“这么乖呀——小心被吃得渣都不剩哦？”  
抱着了见肩膀啊呜一口咬下去，新鲜的气息涌出，被尽数吞咽下食管。游作也知道吸血对人类有副作用这件事，原理上是为了减轻疼痛，防止昏睡中的猎物过早苏醒。当然，对于清醒的鸿上了见这些功能都是不必要的。所以，多吃一点大概也……  
一双大手压上臀部，手指恶意压出凹陷。  
藤木游作愣了一下，差点忘记止血。抬头望见那双稍带着愠怒的蓝色眼睛。“该小心的是你才对吧？”  
“嗯？怎么？你……干什么，把手拿开！”  
“一直随意地把我当粮食？玩具？”了见分出一只手，压住游作后脑勺强迫他与自己接吻，舌头迅速侵入游作因为惊讶而微微张开的嘴。  
游作着实被这进攻吓了一跳，他想推开了见，可自幼年便停滞生长的肉体根本敌不过成年男性的力量。也没接吻过一窍不通，随着了见的搅弄呜咽出声。  
混乱中不知是了见的嘴唇还是舌头先被吸血鬼尖牙磕破，伤口又很快被游作舔过快速愈合。  
“你这家伙。”紧贴在一起的脸终于分开，“有没有点自觉。”了见轻微地喘着气。吸血鬼男孩是不会有换气这种困扰，但他更担心接下来的事。因为就在刚才亲吻的时候，了见已经把手从裤腰伸了进去，恶劣地揉动臀肉。  
了见看不见游作屁股的情况，只觉得这柔软手感惹得身体发热。他不是没见过游作的屁股。大约两个月前，上一次两人见面，是在现代傍晚的某处沙滩上。  
游作吸饱了血，脱掉衣服去玩水。衣服绸缎繁复的花纹纱边装饰下并没有内裤——中世纪的老古董可没那种讲究。了见也把自己浸在海水里，沉浸在海风的味道里，缓解那来自刚愈合牙印的炽热。  
他清楚看到藤木游作那尚带着些婴儿肥的身体和肉感的屁股，白花花在自己眼前乱晃。  
那时候怎么就没把这小家伙按进沙滩，好好摸个够呢？  
黑暗是滋生欲望的沼泽。  
了见急切地把吓懵了软趴趴的小家伙儿拽起来，除尽下身衣物又圈回怀里。  
游作懵着，直到腿贴上凉嗖嗖的木板才惊醒过来，鸿上了见抱着他，在脖颈温柔地落吻，手却已经不安分地贴上了软着的小阴茎。他握着那根搓了两下，吸血鬼已经颤着声哼起来，腿也不自主夹住了了见的腰。  
了见显然对这反应很满意——他仍看不清黑暗中游作的反应，但能看得见泪水氤氲的翠绿双眸。“乖孩子。”大概是夸了一句，随手摸了一把酒桶破洞淌出来的红葡萄酒。  
“酒？嗯？”游作问了一句，很快又被呻吟淹没。屋里和屋外的声响夹在一起不分彼此。了见持续撸动着发肿的阴茎，完全不讲道理地刺激着敏感的头部。另一只手已经顺着臀缝滑到后孔。  
已经生物死亡的身体，肌肉也相对松弛。尽管酒并不适合用来润滑，还是让了见探进一根手指，扒开穴口往里面送更多酒液。  
前面柱体被玩弄，有模有样地站起来颤巍巍吐着前液；后面被就着酒抠挖出清晰的水声。前后夹击的快感过于强烈，游作短促地叫了几声就这么射了出来。几滴精液印入了见本就不怎么干净的上衣布料里。  
高潮后的不应期，了见也没再多为难那小肉芽。只是有一下没一下地抚摸着下腹，引起游作一阵痉挛。  
游作就这么软了身体任了见胡来，缓过那阵空白才爬起来。  
“玩够了嘛。我要回去了。”游作撑着了见肩膀把上身立起来，那只手还抵在肛门戳来戳去——反正没什么感觉，不想理——挪动着环顾四周。洋装被惨兮兮丢在一边，已经沾了红酒和脏水。鞋子去哪了？哦，在了见背后……  
游作挣扎着去够鞋子，在某个不可言说的肿块上又蹭了两下。  
然后愣住了，直到他意识到那是什么。  
“天哪，你别告诉我——我可不想——”  
“嗯，”了见看起来很诚恳地点点头，裤子解了一半抵上花心：“没玩够。”  
“喂！我……”绿色眼睛突然睁大了，了见怀疑那里的慌张已经可以折成光。小身板一瞬间几乎要弹起来，逃脱手臂的禁锢。可手臂的环抱只有更紧，甚至挤进半个头部。  
小吸血鬼被刺激得翅膀猛地展开，却避开了了见，泄气地砸在木板上，发出纤维折断的闷响。  
“疼，放开我！”  
这下外面的声音彻底停了。鸿上了见甚至听到什么在向这边靠近。藤木游作也僵住了，穴肉把半根阴茎咬得死死的。  
“放松，我先拔出来。”事情不太妙，再不讲道理了见也是明白的。他贴近游作耳边安慰着，手握住窄胯提起，插在后孔的性器也缓缓晃着退出。刮擦过一块软肉。  
糟了。了见在小家伙蹬直了身体的同时这么想。了见被夹得头皮发麻。腺点被触到，游作缩紧脖子发出一声绵长的呻吟，才一半赶紧把嘴捂住。  
外面迟疑了。  
了见注意到这一点，顺了顺游作汗湿的头发，耳语的音量：“会被当成同类。”  
“呜……这是理由吗？”后穴撕裂般的钝痛仍在回响，但腺点被顶到的快感还酥麻着让人做不出正确判断。“可是疼。”  
“放松，会好很多。”了见这么安慰着，亲吻过眼角挤出的一滴泪。他也不往深处进了，稍微退出一点重复顶上刚刚找到的敏感点，感受到游作无声的震动。  
“是这里吗？”  
“轻点……很胀。”游作实话实说，肉柱在冰冷的穴肉对比下烫得要命，他甚至怀疑碰一下就会被灼伤。但是快感又强烈到不可忽视——游作看了看还剩在外面的半根烙铁慌了神。  
“进不来的……”他又动了动屁股，其结果只是再一次碰到男孩较浅的敏感点而已。捂住嘴不敢出声，可刺激得脚趾都蜷起来。  
木墙被砸破了，些许月光从裂缝透进来，允许了见看到趴在自己身上衣冠不整的男孩儿。之前肩膀上的重量和喘息就足够他硬得发疼，现在还怎么受得了。  
游作也注意到这一点，慌忙把压在自己阴茎上的手移开，想了想又遮回去。“看什么看！”  
这句指责根本没得到回应，了见就着握住男孩胯部的姿势顶弄起来，游作的体重很轻，握在手里几乎没有负担。穴里起初还很干燥，了见便指导游作去抚摸自己的阴茎。随着鼻音一声大过一声，甬道也渐入佳境。  
热量，还有火种点燃的快乐，一齐从脊椎底部冲上来。对于黑夜的种族而言热是致命的，因为那意味着火焰与阳光。但是他们又迷恋着热流，渴望着被什么染上温度。这感情不同于简单的，对散发着热气的食物的追求，更带着飞蛾与火共舞的疯狂。  
一开始的不满过了之后，了见开始照顾这具可爱的尸体。并没有过分去欺负柔软的肠道，只是浅浅地插着，欣赏每一次撞上敏感点时游作绵软的叫声和迷离的眼睛。  
穴肉却贪得无厌起来，退出时缠着硬物挽留，到深处时不自觉晃着腰吃得更深。  
“诶？”直到整根没入，了见才意识到这件事。“没……关系？”  
游作靠在他怀里，没有应声。过了一整秒才抬头看他，脸通红，连身上皮肤都泛着病态的潮红。  
然后他抬头，撑着肩膀立起来撞上了见的嘴。尖牙又一次咬破了了见下唇，小吸血鬼就这样吮吸着，自己也一片混乱不清楚这究竟出于食欲还是什么。  
这回轮到鸿上了见当机了。  
也不等游作舔够了，鸿上了见直接强制着他松开，粗鲁地把他抱起来压在木桌上，其间阴茎甚至没有离开后穴。  
“真糟糕。”整个大脑都在充血，甬道的剧烈收缩夹得了见直咬牙，差点克制不住泄出去。“很兴奋吗？因为会被外面的东西看到？”  
“好疼！”游作被这粗暴的动作撞得嘶叫起来，清醒了不少。后背似乎还插进了几只木刺尖尖地疼。他也咬了牙，瞪向施暴者，带着歇斯底里的疯狂，“那就叫他们看！看看平时言行优雅得体的鸿上了见是怎么一个小孩子都操的变态！”  
“好！”鸿上了见觉得自己也不太对劲了，他也不握男孩的腰了，强行捏住他手腕掰开。“加把劲嘛，这回试试只用后面射。”用力晃动腰才勉强撞开湿润却狭窄的肠道，碾过失控的那一点接着撞进最深处，顶得游作淫喘连连。“做得到吧？”  
“怎么回事啊你……呜……”深处的哪里被猛烈攻击，游作声音都变了调。“过……分！”小脚丫乱蹬着，却没什么实际作用，只能把双腿与括约肌在每一次撞击中越夹越紧。  
“快要，射了……”鸿上了见压低声音，在游作耳边宣布着，而这在后者眼中如同死刑。了见也不掐游作的手了，攥着他屁股又用力顶了几下，咬着牙一滴不漏射了进去。  
温凉的精液对已经被摩得麻木小穴的冲击其实很有限。奈何液体实在太深，进食的满足感和心理作用环绕下，游作哀哀地叫着，阴茎打着颤喷出几滴液体，最终落回游作小腹，在两人的颤抖中抹匀。  
两具肉体仍紧贴着，直到最后一刻同时消失在船上。  
—  
“真搞不懂你。”游作头上盖着毛巾，背对着了见穿睡衣，被蹂躏过的穴口还泛着粉红。“以前都说吸血的副作用很轻了，这次怎么回事嘛……”  
“我才要问你呢。”鸿上了见正坐在一具小棺材边缘，不用想也知道那是游作的。他背过身，强行将那美景从自己视线中移除。“赶也赶不走躲也躲不掉！连修改时间都没有用——你这家伙怎么回事？”  
两人突然又不说话，静谧在月光下延长。  
“总之……对不起。”  
“咕”。  
Silence.  
“你不会，又饿了吧。”鸿上了见，抬腿准备跑了。  
“远距离移动很耗体力的，何况刚才无意义的事情还耗了太多精神。”藤木游作一本正经解释着。  
然后想到了某些不好的事情慌了神。  
一回头发现鸿上了见已经跳窗逃了。


End file.
